After the WarS
by ivanacindy
Summary: Like the tittle says this story is after the 2nd Wizard, and the (Almost) Greek and Roman war. I gotta give credit to MidnightShadow101 for helping.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a new story. This one's Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Harry Potter crossover. I Gotta say love both books series. Anyway time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.

**Now on with the reading. I hope you like it...**

**Harry's POV**

I didn't want morning to come.

I wanted to sleep... preferably through the day, but I knew that wasn't possible with what Kingsley had planned for us today.

We had to investigate a series of strange happenings around London. (At first Mrs. Weasly had protested, considering that we just fought Voldemort four months ago ["Give the children a break!] but we welcomed the distraction. It was better than sitting around the Burrow, moping.)

But another downside to the mission (besides cutting back on my sleeping time) was that we had to do it with Malfoy.

See, after the war with Voldemort, his family was taken for investigation and his mansion was closed off. Being the kind soul that Mrs. Weasly was (and remembering that he had gone through unbelievable trauma) she had offered for him to stay at the Burrow.

Needless to say, the rest of the Weaslys weren't ecstatic about the whole thing.

So he tried to get out of the house as many times as he could, getting away from the glares and casting spells on himself so that he could go about London without being murdered by passerby wizards. (It was a valid fear; he was almost decapitated by an enchanted spell book once.)

So I opened my eyes, blinking blearily at the Chudley Cannons wallpaper of Ron's room (that I now shared with Malfoy as well [Hey, Molly tried to put Malfoy in the twin's room, but he came down the next morning screaming with the entirety of his skin dyed electric blue]).

As soon as I shoved my glasses onto my face, I realized that it was a lovely morning; it wasn't so late that the early gray light of dawn had been burned away by the sun, so the entire garden below had a sort of dusty glow about it.

Naturally, Ron was still snoring, but Malfoy was up. Unlike me, though, he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Make yourself useful and get up." I called out to him. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Yeah, right, be up in a sec." He muttered, but didn't move. I shrugged and headed over to Ron's bunk, where the redhead was still snoring.

"Ron, get up." I hit him over the head with a pillow. He didn't react, so I hit him a couple more times. That made him roll over and groan before grabbing the pillow back and pulling it over his head, trying to block out all noise.

"Ron..."

"Leave me alone, Harry." He moaned. But his voice was muffled by both a pillow and his mattress, so it sounded more like "Eee ee a phone 'arry."

Malfoy couldn't help but snort. That seemed to rouse Ron.

He lifted the pillow fractionally from his head. "If that pale-faced little arse is saying anything about me..."  
>"Yes, you may punch him, but to do that you got to get up." I reminded him. He realized this, hesitated, and then got up, shooting Malfoy a glare.<p>

He returned it vehemently.

I was pretty much the only person in the house (besides Ginny and Mrs. Weasly when they were in a good mood) who had even partially forgiven Malfoy for what his family had done. The rest of the family were all premium members of the "I Hate Malfoy" Club.

"Hurry up and get dressed." I tossed Ron a pair of rolled up jeans that had been balled up on his dresser. "Your mum is already almost finished with breakfast, if I smell correctly."  
>At the mention of food, the redhead perked up considerably and was almost cheerful when we headed downstairs to eat.<p>

The majority of the Weaslys were already there, but (when I counted the chairs) I figured that the twins were still asleep (no doubt planning some sort of devilry) and Mr. Weasly was at the Ministry.

"Arthur's working." Mrs. Weasly confirmed, setting down plates of food on the table. Everybody dove for the breakfast, and while they chewed she filled us in on the day's happenings. "Hermione, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Ginny, you lot are going to head over to London to investigate that whatever it is for the Ministry... Luna and Neville are going to meet you there."

"Oo ee 'ave oo ake mouth oy?" Ron asked around a mouthful of toast. His mother shot him a disapproving look and he swallowed, then spoke again. "Sorry. Do we have to take Malfoy?"

"Yes. No arguments." Hermione said briskly. Ron gave her a pleading look and she buried her nose in a book by her plate to give her an excuse to ignore him. "Plus, we're going to have to Apparate there."

"Remind me why?"

"Malfoy's not allowed to Apparate with out one of us, since he's power to Apparate has been revoked, curtesy of the Ministry." The, said boy muttered something in his food about "something my father did" and "too damn suspicious".

"So in exactly one hour we must be at the top of the hill near the Lovegood's to keep things save."

**Ron's POV; Twenty Minutes Later...**

"Can we take a break?" Ginny whined for the fifth time.

"Here." Harry crouched down and offered her a piggyback ride, which she gladly accepted.

"Slowpokes." I replied absently. The climb was easier for me, considering that I was among the tallest of our little group.

"Nearly there..." Hermione panted, wiping a few drops of sweat from her brow.  
>Soon we all reached the peak of the hill, breathing hard, even me.<p>

Hermione recovered quickest, and started looking around. Finally she called out, "They're coming!"

We all looked where Hermione was looking, and she was right. Neville and Luna were coming up the hill.

"Oh, right," Ginny clapped a hand to her forehead. "Luna and Neville, don't like to Apparate without help."

When Neville and Luna appeared over the top of the hill, they both looked slightly exhausted. But when they saw us they grinned and Luna rushed forward to give Ginny a hug. Harry put her down quickly.

"You lot, get here late!" Hermione yelled. Everybody figured we should get going Malfoy put his hand on my shoulder ready to go. And as much as I wanted to push it off it was to late. We concentrated on our destination and-

**3rd POV**

Everything was going according to plan.

The letter from the Minister of Magic had been easy enough to fake. All it took was for someone to replicate Kingsley's seal and bam, authentic-looking letter, ready for any bit of deviousness I wanted to plan.

The Apparating was a little bit harder to organize, but even that was simple. Just a bit of string-pulling in the right Ministry offices and it was mine. I just had to use the right spell.

And the stupid little teenagers had stumbled right into my trap.

Well, after all, they were teenagers.

**Got it done! I know Malfoy didn't seem like himself, but he can change! Anyway I hope you like this Chapter, Please Follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter. This time it will be in Camp-Half-Blood. **

**Anyway time for the Disclaimer... **

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.

****Now on with the reading. ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Percy's POV<strong>**

Titan War? Check. Giant War? Check check. God/goddess civil war? Check check check. Demigod civil war? Check check check check.

All in all, I was feeling rather relaxed since wartime. A few months had passed since I had to be on the field of battle and I had eagerly seized the chance to unwind before (inevitably) we would have to face another fight. Because that's just how the Fates were. Cruel.

Every time I was called for a meeting I half expected Chiron to give us some horrible news like, __Guess what? We have to go fight Egyptian gods now!__or something insane like that. Annabeth and I had come up with some crazy things with our combined ADHD brains working together on random dates.

I had to cherish every moment I had with her; even now that we were safe and together at Camp Half-Blood I could be gripped with terror at any time, just stopping in my tracks and trying to soothe the frantic beat of my heart and force down a scream.

Because I hadn't forgotten Tartarus. I hadn't forgotten the squish of the fleshy ground beneath my sneakers as I trudged along, an arm around Annabeth's shoulders and her arm around mine, leaning against each other to keep ourselves from collapsing. I hadn't forgotten swallowing breath after breath of stale, burning air, or sinking in that river with the gray water that filled my mind with thoughts of despair and drowning, drowning, drowning...

Even now when I was on the safe waters of Camp Half-Blood I would shudder.

I dipped a hand into the sun-warmed lake and spread my fingers under the water, simply examining my rippling reflection.

In my opinion I looked unchanged, but my mom (whom I had visited recently) said otherwise.

Apparently I was skinnier, paler, as if the few days I had spent in that dark, _chlorotic_ pit had permanently bleached the healthy glow from my skin. My hands shook sometimes when I practiced my swordplay in the arena, although I pinned that down to lack of training.

Like I said, I had been taking it easy.

The smooth water beneath my canoe was disturbed by a large group of shimmering hippocampi as they swam past. I called out a greeting in thought-speak, but they gave only panicked whinnies in return.

__'What?'__I asked.

__'Something is coming, lord!'__one cried out. _Something bad is coming!_

I had to go and jinx it, didn't I?! _'___What kind of bad?'__

She nickered uneasily. _'___Bad, lord. Just very bad. Run, lord, run!'__And with that, they had disappeared beneath the murky waters, fleeing to the depths of the lake for safety.

__Bad?___ Very specific. _When it came to hippocampi, _bad _could range from__the-giants-are-coming-back bad__to _t___here's-a-friendly-sea-monster-coming-this-way bad.__Unfortunately, with their low intelligence (shh) they couldn't really tell the difference between varying degrees of _bad._

Even so, I decided to start heading back towards the beach, just to be on the safe side. After all, I didn't want to be in the middle of the lake if Apollo decided to crash his bus in here or someth-

_Crash! _A big group of... _something _appeared in midair and then (as gravity set in) promptly smashed into the surface of the lake.

Taken by surprise I fell backwards, upsetting my canoe and tumbling into the water. Most people would be upset by this, but, being the son of Poseidon, I didn't have much to complain about. The water was my natural home, after all.

Anyway, after being wracked with paranoia for the past few months, you _might _be able to say that I _might _have overreacted... just a bit.

I rose up riding on a giant wave summoned with just a jerk of my head. I uncapped _Riptide,_ shining like the three feet of Celestial bronze it was, ready to vaporize any monster and send it screaming to Tartarus.

Hey, I _did _warn you about paranoia, right?

Instead of a giant hefting a huge spear and preparing to make Percy-kebab, I realized that it was only... seven teenagers?

What, in the name of Zeus and the holy fudge of Olympus, were seven freaking teenagers doing magicking out of thin air and plopping straight into our camp?

They didn't _look _like monsters... but I knew that looks could be deceiving. I turned around and shouted towards camp.

"GROVER! GROVER, GET OVER HERE! I NEED YOUR NOSE!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>20 minutes later...<strong>**

"Well, one thing's for sure," Will pulled his stethoscope off and started to put away his stuff. "They're not monsters."

Everyone in the room (the entire council) let out a collective sigh of relief.

Grover shuffled his hooves nervously. "But they're not mortals, or demigods, or nymphs or... anything, really. They don't have the attributes of normal humans, and they don't have the attributes of normal demigods. They're... somewhere in between, I guess."

"That's not possible." Clarisse snapped. "Are you sure they aren't demigod descendants?"

"Positive." Will said grimly. "It's weird..."

"But..." Annabeth let out a growl of frustration, and I knew that she hated not knowing the answer. "...how could they be in between?"

Grover shrugged. "I don't know. But they just... are."

I examined the teenagers.

There didn't seem to be any resemblance between them, other than a couple that seemed to be brother and sister.

These two were red-haired with freckles, the boy being tall and lanky, taller than any of the others. The girl was rather pretty, with long, straight hair.

There were three other boys and two other girls.

One boy was blonde and pale with sharp, haughty features. His pallor reminded me of Nico di Angelo... not a healthy comparison.

Another boy was black-haired with glasses and a strange-looking scar on his forehead that resembled a bolt of lightning.

There was another boy with black hair as well, but he was a great deal plumper and a bit shorter as well. His face was marked with a few other scars, and I absently thought to myself that he wouldn't have looked misplaced among the demigods at camp.

One of the other girls was taller and pretty as well, with bushy brown hair and a frown on her face even as she slept.

The last girl had stringy blonde hair so bleached that it was almost white, pale skin, and would have looked like the blonde boy if she hadn't had a certain softness to her features that reminded me of a Hypnos child. There was a peaceful expression on her face.

"...Percy?"

I snapped out of my reverie and realized that everyone was staring at me. Annabeth particularly raised her eyebrows.

I flushed. "Uh, sorry. What was that?"

"We were asking you if you had ever come across anyone like this in any of your travels." Chiron said with a small smile.

I hated the way he put me on the spot; now I felt pressured to say something. "Uh..." I glanced at the teenagers again. "No, I'm sorry. It's new to me too."

The frown lines around Chiron's face deepened. "Well then. I guess it's time to call in the Romans. Perhaps they could shed some light on this... challenging situation."

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is I know Percy does seem a little jumpy. But I guess that's what a few days in Tartaric would do to him. Anyway I hope you like this Chapter, I'll get the next Chapter up as soon as I can.<strong>


End file.
